The Dark Secrets That Memories Behold
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: Frey has now become the Lady of Selphia, and hopes to honor Venti by protecting the town she loved most. But Frey begins to have odd dreams, and her memories begin to unravel...and she learns secrets of her soul that she could never have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1**_

_**Frey**_

* * *

><p>"Are you coming, Princess?"<p>

I looked up and Vishnal and Clorica were waiting for me in the doorway.

I nodded slowly. "Um...yeah."

"Oh Princess!" Vishnal gasped, clenching his hair with his fists. "Don't tell me you forgot your coronation!"

Clorica yawned and stretched for a moment before smacking Vishnal. "Would you relax?" She sighed sleepily. "We have plenty of time to get ready. I saw Frey had already done all the farm chores, and the bath won't take very...long..." Suddenly she was snoring.

Vishnal just sighed and hurried me along to the bath. "You go see Lin Fa, and Clorica and I will get your dress ready! Now please hurry, Princess! A Princess does not keep her people waiting..." And I began to make my way to the baths, leaving Vishnal and Clorica to do what they must.

Honestly, I didn't forget the coronation today. I just didnt want to go through with it. I know the people of this town respect me, and I know I can be a good leader, but...

Venti would be better than me. I feel like I'm replacing, like I'm kicking her grave. She was Lady Ventuswill. And now they want me to be Lady Frey. And that's not okay.

Just as I walked into the bath, Xiao Pai slipped and broke all the dishes that she had been holding. She groaned and I helped picked some of the shards off the floor. After a bit, though, she gasped. "Frey! You can't be helping me with this, you have to get ready and get into your bath!"

She grabbed and pulled me through the bath house. I always liked the bath house lay out. It smelled like sweet spices and everywhere you looked you saw passionate red walls and furniture. Lin Fa said it was a good luck color, although I don't know how much luck can really help this family...

She handed me a towel and shut the door. "Don't come out until you've cleaned up! Mama's orders!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes, undressed, and bathed.

After I was done, I dried myself and put my clothes on, but when I went to open the door, it was locked. "Huh?!" I gasped. I pulled and pulled, shaking the door knob, but to no avail. "Xiao Pai! Xiao Pai! I yelled, but there was no reply.

Now I panicked. I needed to get to the coronation, but how? I looked around the bath in a panic, but the only possible exit was the window...

I looked down from the window and there was a very long cliff. "There's no way I'm jumping out." I did see, however, that the was a ledge that wrapped around the building. If I could slowly walk on the ledge, I'd eventually make it to side, where there was land that I could step on. "Here goes nothing..." I hugged the wall as tight as I could, and tiptoed on the ledge, trying to stay calm and to not look down.

"Oh. Look what we have here?"

I gasped. The voice was behind me, but I couldn't turn my head without losing my balance. "L-Leon?!"

"Frey, I don't think that's how most customers leave the bath."

"Where are you?! Can you help me?" I gasped.

"I'm in the building Frey, looking through the window... I can't really help you now. You won't be able to reach my window and you're already halfway to the edge of the cliff. I just thought I'd say hello and tell you how funny this is."

I growled and kept going, hoping to get to the edge soon so I can't just get this damn coronation over with...

Leon stopped talking for while, but as I continued to slowly make my way to the edge, I heard his voice again. "Here she is." He sighed, and I heard two gasps follow. "Frey! What are you doing?!" Lin Fa yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"The door locked me in and I can't be late for my coronation!" I replied.

"Oops..." Xiao Pai gasped, and I heard a smack. "Ow! Mama..."

"Frey, keep moving, we'll help pull you to the edge!" Lin Fa yelled to me, and then there was silence. I met the corner of the building, and the edge was so close, but I'd have to be extremely careful not to lose my balance...

I waited until I saw Lin Fa, Leon, and Xiao Pai leaning against the railing, reaching towards me. "Jump, Frey!"

"WHAT?!" I choked. "No! I'll fall and die!"

"It's okay, we'll catch you." Leon reassured me, and Lin Fa nodded again. "It'll be fine! We are strong!"

I gulped, and nodded. "Okay! Fine."

Xiao Pai nodded. "I'll count to three, and then you jump! One... Two...Three!"

I jumped, and reached for one of their hands, but caught Lin Fa's. Leon offered to help her, but she pulled me up no problem. I climbed over the railing and tumbled to the ground. I tried to catch my breath.

"Wow Mama! You're so strong!" Xiao Pai murmured in awe.

"Yeah... That's pretty interesting, considering you don't look like you are." Leon mused.

Lin Fa offered me a hand, and helped me up. "I'm very sorry, Frey, to have caused you stress like that! Especially on your coronation day! Speaking of coronation, I should probably start calling you Lady Frey from now on!" She smiled, and I offered a weak one in return, and wobbled on home. "Maybe that was a sign not to go through with the coronation..." I thought, making my way to my room.

I walked into the door, and Vishnal gave me a look of horror as Clorica fixed my dress. "I thought I told you to take a bath! Your hair looks likes it been blowing in the wind and you even have some dirt in your locks... Princess what happened!"

I opened my mouth but then he shushed me. "Never mind that! I guess I'll just have to work with it..." He began brushing my hair so hard, that tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't complain.

Clorica sighed. "Vishnal, calm down. You get way over stressed. Everything is going to be fine..." She yawned and showed me the dress. It was sleek and shiny, simple in design but elegant in its sparkly detail. It was a light pink, and even had a small train. She handed me two light pink glove to put on, and Vishnal stopped brushing my hair. Clorica came and tied some hair back, but left most of my hair down. She then set a crown upon my head, and asked Vishnal to leave.

"Alright Princess! I'll be in the other room..." And he walked toward the dragon's throne room.

"Don't worry Frey, you're going to look lovely." Clorica hummed, helping me into my dress. She backed away and held her cheeks. "Frey! You look so pretty! Like it's your wedding day or something."

I turned around and looked into the mirror. The dress fit nicely, not puffy but also not skin tight. The sleeves were long and ended at my wrists. My shoulders were exposed and so was my neckline. All around the dress, there were tiny gems that sparkled, giving the dress a nice glow. And the train wasnt too long nor too short. It was perfect.

And then I cried.

"Frey?!" Clorica gasped, as if awakening from a sleep. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm being mean to Lady Ventuswill...like I'm dis honoring her memory."

"No..." Clorica placed her hand on my shoulder. "Not at all. She would've wanted this, Frey. She's looking to you now, probably very proud."

I wiped my cheeks. "You think so?"

She giggled. "Of course! Besides, you have saved us so many times. You are the most qualified to have this honor, and Lady Ventuswill would age with that. So don't cry, keep your head high, and do it for her Ladyship."

I wiped the tears and nodded.

"Vishnal! You can come in!" Clorica smiled.

Vishnal opened the door and held his cheeks and gasped like he'd just sucked all the air into his lungs. "Oh Princess! You're so beautiful!" He began to cry and Clorica scowled at him. "Stop! You're acting like Volkanon..."

As if he were on cue, Volkanon walked in, took one look at me, and burst into tears. "WAAAAAH!" He sniffed and pushed Vishnal out the way and hugged me tight. "Oh, Lady Frey, you look so beautiful!"

I gasped and choked and tried to breathe as much as I could. "Th-thank you, V-Volkan-non!"

He let me go and I sucked in as much air as I could.

"Time for the ceremony! Everyone will be here soon!" Vishnal cheered. "You wait here, Princess. Clorica, keep an eye on her just in case." And he and Volkanon left to the town square to prepare.

Clorica was allowed to wear a dress for the occasion, so she brought two to my room that she was having stuck between.

"Oh, Frey! You look so nice!" Margaret and Forte walked in, both wearing very pretty, short dresses. Margaret wore a pretty, midnight blue and Forte had on a red similar to the red that was spread along the bath house.

"Hey! You guys can't be in here!" Clorica sighed.

"No it's okay! We aren't men..."

Clorica just sighed and gave up. The two came and sat with me on the bed and helped Clorica decide which dress she was going to wear, until I heard a weird sound. "Did you guys hear that?" I whispered, and suddenly the three stopped talking.

"Hear what?!" Forte gasped, hiding behind my back.

"Oh yeah! I heard it too! It was like a song, or something...it sounded sad, and it was coming from in this room." Margaret smiled, getting up and walking around the room.

"Margaret! Stop! You're scaring me!" Forte gasped. I could hear her whole body shaking in terror.

"It might be a ghost!" Margaret decided, and with that Forte took out her sword, jumped, tried to make a run for the exit screaming. Her sword happened to snare the two dresses out of Clorica's hands, and when Forte had realized what she had done, she stopped and watch the dresses fall to the ground, both with huge shreds. Clorica gasped and fell to her knees, and suddenly chaos broke. Clorica began sobbing and holding the destroyed dresses in her hands, and Margaret and Forte began fighting on "who's fault it was" and I just sat there in awe.

It must be a sign. A sign from Venti. Everything is wrong and I shouldn't go through with this.

I tried to get Margaret and Forte to stop fighting, but they wouldn't even listen to me. I went over to Clorica and told her to wait their and I'll get help. I had never seen Clorica cry before, and I couldn't sit there any longer watching her in such distress like that.

I decided that I had to find Dolce, because she was very good with sewing and knitting and I'm sure she could fix the dresses. But I couldn't go through the town square because then everyone would see me, so I had to go the long way to get the Dolce's house. As I began walking, I suddenly heard a very loud noise coming from behind me, like the birds of wings flapping through the wind...

I turned and saw Doug and Kiel, running as fast as they could, from a flock of millions of the little birds that always roam about Selphia. "RUN!" They yelled as they passed me.

I began to run, but then I realized I had heels on, and before I knew it...

"AHHHH!" I ducked and the flock of birds flew at me, many had dodged me but some had flown into me as well. Once they were gone, I stood up, but saw Arthur running after them, yelling, "Those were my favorite pair! Give it back, I say!"

I winced as I began to walk again. I didn't know what the hell just happened, and I had no idea if the birds just ruined my entire outfit. I sighed. Everything's a mess. The Dragons must be trying to tell me to call this coronation off... That seems like the only possible reason as to why this day is so bizarre and horrible.

I made my way to the Doctor's Clinic, but no one was there. Dolce must've already left for the ceremony. I just sighed and made my way back, of course having to travel the long way again in heels. The sun had set and night had already fallen, and I just wanted this day to be over with.

I realized that I can't rule Selphia. If I can't be in control of today then how can I protect these people from an attack? Or a typhoon? What will I do when the town needs me and I can't provide them with enough?

"...Frey?"

I turned and Dylas was standing by the little pond behind the Doctor's Clinic. He looked very handsome and elegant in his black suit. He held a fishing pole against his shoulder.

"Hello..." I sighed. "I must be a mess right now..."

"Just your hair...What happened?"

"An attack of birds, Kiel, and Doug. I don't know what else to tell you."

"Well, knowing that bastard Doug was involved, I already have a few ideas in mind." Dylas smiled. I was surprised by the grin, considering he never really grins and he always looks pissed off at the world. He has a nice smile, soothing and relaxed. "Why aren't you back at the castle? Don't you have tog et pared for your coronation?"

"I... I needed Dolce to fix Clorica's dress but she's probably already in the square..."

Dylas turned around, and at first I thought he was walking away, but then he picked up something shiny and purple off the ground, and walked back to me. "Porco, don't ask me why, tried to wear this to your coronation. I had to pry if it off his hands so he wouldn't try to wear it and tear it. I'm sure it'll fit Clorica." He handed it to me and I blinked twice befo taking the dress. He was... being nice?! Why?!

"Oh, wow...thank you!" I held the dress in front of me. "Clorica will love it, I think."

He smiled, and then he blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot have you leaving to your coronation with your hair messed up."

He slowly patted my head, gently and cautiously, as if trying not to break me. I held my breath and felt my cheeks getting warm.

"There." He said. "You look very pretty." He blushed and then began walking to the square.

I stood there for a moment, petrified almost. He had never, ever acted like that before. Befor Venti disappeard, he would talk to me and other people of the town. Yeah, he was shy and it was work to get a conversation out of him, but he at least talked back. Most people think of him as foul mouthed and cold, especially Doug, but he doesn't really count because they hate each other.

But then, after Venti was gone... He stopped talking to everybody. I tried to talk to him, even just to greet him, but he would just give a little nod and be on his way. Yeah, he would talk to customers and sometimes Porco and Arthur and Margaret, but otherwise, the death of Venti really hurt him.

After thinking about it, I realized that all the guardians and myself were rather quiet after Venti left. The other villagers were sad the first couple of days, but moved on. I eventually returned to my duties, but it was a while before the other guardians opened up again. Only recently did they seem to act as they normally do, but my coronation day was the first time I had seen Dylas to be in better spirits.

I had rushed back to the castle, and when I walked into the room holding the dress, Clorica stood up and grabbed it, immediately falling in love with it.

Forte and Margaret stopped arguing and started asking me if I was nervous and excited and if there was going to be a lot of food. Clorica chained very quickly and rushed me to the square. Everyone stood in a crowd, all dressed up very nice and fancy like, except for Doug and Kiel, who both were coved in bruises and scratches and bird poop. Granny Blossom smiled at me when I walked out, but quickly turned to the, whispering and scowling at the two.

I walked towards the center and heard that strange, sad song again that I had heard in my room. I looked towards Margaret and Forte, but they were already apart of the crowd. They smiled to be and waved. I turned to Clorica and she just smiled, not seeming to notice the sound. No one seemed to notice.

But then I saw Amber, and she had a look on her face, a look that I probably had on right now as well. Then I saw Dolce, and Leon, and Dylas, and they all had that look on their faces as well.

We could all hear it.

Volkanon began to cite the ceremony rituals. Will I fight for Selphia? Protect the people and maintain peace within Selphia? Well I sacrifice myself for the good of Selphia and the people?

I nodded, and as the sad song kept playing in my ears, I made a vow to do the best I could, for the people of Selphia and for Venti...

The crowd cheered when coronation was over, and the party began. Music played through the night and people danced but not me. I took off my heels and tried to follow the sound of the song. Where was it coming from?

I walked towards the forest, without my sword which I admit was stupid, but I didn't think I'd go very far.

I did walk for a bit, but there, I saw a tiny, yellow light laying in the grass. Every step I took towards the little light, the louder the song was.

"What the...?" I slowly reached to touch it, and as soon as my finger touched the warmth of the light, it burst and knocked me down. Fr a moment, I felt energy rushing throughout my body, so much that it began to ache the more it was surging through my veins.

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes and the light was no where to be found. "Ugh... My head..." I touched my forehead, my skull was pounding with intense pressure.

I was able to walk back to the square and back to my room without attracting attention from anyone at the party. I changed as fast as I could and jumped under the covers, suddenly exhausted and needing sleep to alleviate the intense pressure I felt in my head.

And soon, I was in deep sleep, and that's when the dreams began...

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 1- continued**_

**_Frey_**

* * *

><p><em>"Frey."<em>

_I turned around, and an old woman with lush greenish white hair and big green eyes smiled at me._

_"..."_

_"Do you remember me, Frey?"_

_I blinked several times. "You seem familiar." She did look a lot like me, perhaps she was my mother or grandmother or some relative. Her smile was warm and her eyes were sad but kind._

_"Frey, do not be afraid." She began to step back, fading into the white light that surrounded us like a mist. "You will understand one day Frey. You must let him go."_

_"What?" But as I asked, she began to slowly fade into the distance. "Wait!" I shouted, running towards her as fast as I could, but I kept running and running and she was nowhere in sight. I heaved and kept moving but I lost her. "What do you mean? I don't understand!"_

_Then suddenly the white light faded, and I was in a lit cabin. The rain outside was pouring softly against the windows, and if turned to see an old woman handing a small baby, probably a newborn, to a young man and woman._

_"Your child."_

_The two smiled down on the little infant, who cooed in the warmth of the firelight. "Who did she come from?"_

_"We do not know. All we know is that she needs a family, and we know you two have been wanting a child but cannot have one." The old woman smiled. She was the same woman who was talking to me in my dream._

_"But Lady Shay..." The young woman sighed. "How can we raise her? We don't know how..."_

_"You will learn. I promise." The old lady wrapped her scarf over her hair. "You have all of us to help you two. Besides, that child is a daughter of the Earth. And I know you two can help her grow into a wonderful, brilliant Earthmate."_

_Suddenly the room changed and I saw a young me, not looking too much different except shorter pigtails and the obvious age difference._

_"Frey!"_

_I looked around and saw no one, but it was a man's voice, familiar too. I was collecting herbs from a garden next to a flowing stream. I could see the cabin in the distance that I was previously in. There was a windmill next to it twirling with the cool breeze, and you could see there were twelve other cabins scattered across a huge flowered meadow. There were mountains surrounding the huge meadow, and up near the closest mountain, there was a castle and a town._

_"Just a minute," The young Frey called, quickly gathering the last of the herbs and running towards a tree in pink bloom. As the young Frey ran she passed a small field of blooming crops, beautiful and deliciously ripe. I could see a young man in the distance, but he was too far away for me to tell if his features were as familiar as his voice was._

_The closer and faster I ran to the tree, the more immensely the scene faded, and suddenly I was in darkness. It was cold, and I shivered, but I could hear my name being called, over and over..._

_"Frey!"_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't know why... His voice was so familiar. But why did that memory feel so long ago?_

I woke up with a sudden gasp, my lungs sucking in air desperately, as if it had all been some nightmare.

The cold night air swept through the castle. I slowly got out of bed, not wanting to sleep at the moment. I walked out in the back towards my field and looked up at the full moon and stars in the sky.

Tears rolled down my cheeks... Those had to have been memories. But I still knew nothing of where I came from, just images and what people looked like.

And that voice...

I'm supposed to watch over the people of Selphia...but I cannot abandon my past that is now coming back to me.

"Venti..." I cried, falling to my knees in the cool, dry dirt. "Venti, help me. What do I do?"

My heart was suddenly torn in ways I couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Frey?"<p>

My eyes shot up, and I realized I was on the dirt still. I looked up and Clorica was kneeling beside me. Concern spread across her face.

"Lady Frey, what happened?"

I slowly got up, wiping dirt off my clothes and legs. "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk last night... I must've fallen asleep while walking, I guess."

She smiled. "Well I can't say that hasn't happened to me before."

Clorica made sure I was okay one last time and continued on her way for chores. I decided to get dressed, quickly do my chores, and go see the Guardians. I need to ask them about the singing light, and my dream...

I ran to the Inn, as Leon should still be there at this time of day. I explained that it was relatively important, and he went to get the other guardians. We decided to all meet in Venti's throne room...which was now my throne room. There was even a throne for me to sit on... But I refused. It was still too soon for me.

One by one they came. I began to explain, but it seemed I didn't have to explain too much about the singing light. They all heard it too that night.

"Well, as soon as I touched it... I became very sleepy. I went straight to bed and I began to dream. But I don't think they were just dreams." I explained, rubbing my temples. "I think they were memories."

The Guardians looked at one another, murmuring quietly. Finally, Dolce turned to me. "You might've stumbled upon a type of memory rune. You see, before Venti passed, she was telling me of a young Earthmate that stumbled upon those and began to recover memories."

"However, he only regained a certain memory, and it was not through a dream." Amber added.

"She wanted to see if we could access such a rune for you." Leon admitted. "Perhaps... This is a rune from her."

"You mean...her spirit sent this?"

"We think so." Dylas answered, sadness in his voice. "She may be gone, but she's still one of the Native Dragons, a god. She still has great power over the people of this world."

That upset me a bit... She could do all this from the grave yet she couldn't get the help she needed as she was dying...

"Well...what happens after I gain all my memories?"

They seemed puzzled.

"Should I return back to where I came from?"

Hurt crossed their eyes, and they all seems to be avoiding eye contact with me. "I guess it depends what happened to the place you came from or the people you knew there." Amber sighed.

"I mean..." I sighed. "It was a meadow village, surrounded by giant mountains." They all seemed intrigued, which surprised me. "There was a river running into the meadow from a nearby forest, and there was a kingdom up in the mountains with a huge castle. And I saw myself. I was younger obviously...and there was this voice, but I couldn't see who it belonged to. And this old woman...she was talking to me. She looked kind of like me, but I don't think she was my mom. She had hair like mine..."

"What'd she say to you?" Dylas blurted out, his tone serious and steady.

"She said I will understand one day, and that I shouldn't be afraid."

"Do you know what her name was?" He asked again, very insistently.

"It was mentioned, but I don't...I don't remember..." I admitted.

He looked disappointed and the anxiousness in his eyes faded. I don't know why he thought he might know her... I mean, he lived generations before her time, before my time.

"Make sure to tell us next time you dream a memory." Leon ordered. "There is a reason why Venti's spirit wants you to remember. And we should see to it that you do."

I nodded, but I wish I still lived in the unknown.

Because in the past, all I feel is fear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 1- continued**_

_**Frey**_

* * *

><p>After a few days, I could see that Dylas was cold and distant as he usually was.<p>

He won't talk to anyone now, and I don't know why. Why was he so determined to know who the old lady was? Did he...know her?

"How could he have possibly known her?" I sighed to myself, getting into my warm bed.

I also didn't understand why I needed to know my past now... Didn't Venti encourage me to begin anew here? Why must she force my heart to be torn now?

Suddenly fatigue consumed me, and my eyes were forced shut.

* * *

><p><em>"She has more potential than I have realized..." The old woman sighed to my parents.<em>

_"We have noticed. This whole meadow use to be dead and now it blossoms beautifully...our crops have never grown better!" My mother replied._

_"It's the runes. She responds to them well, in fact, she responds to them more than anyone I've ever met before, Earthmate or not." The old woman seemed to start pacing the room. "But there is a problem."_

_My parents looked at each other with worry._

_"You see," the old woman sighed. "There is a Native Dragon, Ventuswill. She is loved by her people, but she is dying. The King up in the mountains is looking for a Guardian to collect runes in order to keep her alive..."_

_"You mean..." My father gasped. "No! They'll take Frey!"_

_"I can take her to deep within Norad. She can become even more powerful by learning the ways from Earthmates there." The old woman stopped and stared at my parents. "And she will be protected from the reign of the King."_

_My parents looked sadly to the ground. "I don't think she will be willing to go." My father stated quietly._

_"Why not?" The old woman asked._

_"Well, she is our daughter..." My father cleared his throat, "but she's also made a close friend. He's very dear to her... And his parents have also noticed that he's collected a lot of rune as well, more than any non Earthmate we've seen." He looked up at the old woman. "If the King is looking for people who can absorb a lot of rune, he will be on their look out as well. And she will not leave him either."_

_The old woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. He's not an Earthmate, I cannot so anything about it."_

_"But Lady Shay-!" My mother cried, but the old woman held her hand up._

_"Trust me, Fiona, I know. I know the boy you speak of. He is a wonderful boy, and I do love him as much as I love Frey. But if I take him away like I will take Frey away, the only excuse I would have is kidnapping. Besides... I know that the King will use him in the future."_

_"What? You have seen it?" My father murmured._

_Lady Shay nodded. "Indeed. Unfortunately, my premonitions are never wrong."_

_They were all very quiet for a moment. "Let us tell her." My mother whispered, tears in her eyes._

_Lady Shay nodded. "But do not tell her of the King's plans."_

_They nodded, and the old lady left into the clear morning. Young Frey waved to her from afar in the field, and Lady Shay waved back and continued on her way._

_Young Frey ran out of the cabin crying, her face buried in her knees as she sobbed._

_"Frey?"_

_Young Frey looked up, and saw him. She smiled, but her tear stained face contrasted the grin. "Oh, hi."_

_He sat beside her immediately, and out his hand on her shoulder. "Frey? What's wrong?"_

_She sniffed. "I'm sorry... It's just that... Lady Shay wants to take me away. To the middle of Norad...where there are professional Earthmates to teach me stuff."_

_He was silent for a minute._

_Frey began to cry again. "I'll never see my parents again! I'll...never see you again!" She sobbed hysterically into her lap._

_The boy looked around the meadow with despair in his eyes. He looked familiar... But I still couldn't put my finger on it._

_"Frey."_

_She looked up at him, and sniffed._

_"Do not be afraid. I've seen you. You have what it takes to be a really good Earthmate. Even my parents say so. You collect more runes than I do..."_

_She just stared at him._

_"But you're also much more than just an Earthmate." He got up, and offered his hand to her, smiling. "You're Frey. And no one can force you to do anything."_

_Frey blinked several times and sniffed. She smiled and took his hand and he helped her stand._

_"You decide your future, not Lady Shay."_

_"You really think so?" Frey sniffed._

_He nodded. "Yes. And I will help you with whatever you decide."_

_She smiled, tears still spilling out of her eyes, and she tossed her arms around him, embracing him warmly. "Thank you."_

_They stood there for a moment, and then slowly she loosened her grip, however she did not let go. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and big. He seemed to understand this somehow, and leaned in close, until his lips were on hers. At first, their figures seemed tense and awkward, but they soon loosened up and held each other tighter, as if they would never let go._

* * *

><p>I shot up... My heart racing and my breath shaky. I exhaled slowly.<p>

So I was a really good Earthmate... And who was Lady Shay? If she wasn't a relative or an Earthmate, was she a witch or something? She did mention premonitions...and my parents seemed to trust her wisdom.

I must find out who she is, even if that means I must go find her myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 1- continued**_

_**Dylas**_

* * *

><p>How could it be her?<p>

Yeah, sure, they both have the same name, and this Frey described a woman similar to Lady Shay who lived around the time my Frey lived...

And yes, both this Frey and my Frey are similar, but... They will never be the same. They can't be the same person...

My Frey, well, she died so long ago.

Remembering her death reminds me of the despair I went into. Suddenly I didn't care. They told me they needed me to gather runes for Lady Ventuswill. And despite the fact that Venti and I were good friends and I was glad to help her... I still didn't really care about life in general after Frey died. I didn't care that I would become a Guardian, or the fact that I had no friends to say good bye to...

Nothing was worth fighting for, my life wasn't worth fighting for.

Nothing mattered after she died.

For a long time, I thought it was nature's cruel joke to bring back a Frey who looked and acted like mine, and I was furious.

But now, this suddenly all changed. This Frey and my Frey definitely have some kind of connection, and I need to figure out what it is.

I never really talked to too many people in this town. Sometimes Porco, Margaret and Arthur, but I always push them away at some point. And Doug, well, don't even get me started on Doug.

But Frey... There was something different about her.

Yes, she was fool. But she never gave up talking to me, no matter how much I pushed her away. Even recently... I decided to actually try being kind...

And if she really is, somehow, miraculously, my Frey...then I can't lose her again.

So when I entered the castle, I knew that I couldn't turn back. Nothing would be the same. I had to tell Frey what had been bothering me, the one thing I've been holding back since I regained my memory, my memory of Frey...and how my first thought was how similar the two Freys were.

How perhaps... they were the same person, and Frey just didn't remember me as she suffered from amnesia as well.

"DYLAS!" I turned to see a crying Clorica and a serious Vishnal, running towards me. "Lady Frey! She's gone!"

I stumbled back. "What?"

"She's gone! She left, and she left a letter that she would return in three days... But we have no idea where she's run off too!" Vishnal growled, worry and frustration shaking his entire body as his fist strangled the crumbled letter.

I asked for the letter, and read Frey's gentle handwriting.

"Dear the Good People of Selphia,

Please do not worry. Lady Ventuswill has given me some of my memories back, and I believe it is because she wants me to seek out where I came from before I gained amnesia. I promise I will be back in three days time, whether or not I have reached my goal or not.

With Regards,  
>Lady Frey of Selphia"<p>

I crumbled the letter and handed it back to Vishnal, and walked past the two with determination.

"Wait, Dylas? Where are you going?" Clorica questioned me as the two paced after me.

"I think I know where she's going, and if it's where I think it is, then Lady Frey is in great danger."

"Wait, but how do know where she is?" Vishnal ordered. "Have you known where she was from all this time?"

I had a theory, I thought but dared not to say out loud.

"Not really." I shrugged, rushing to Porco's. I needed to find her, before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Frey<em>**

I looked below me, and far down below was the village I was from. I knew it was, it had to be. I saw the cabins and the luscious greenery meadow with flowers.

Question was: how do I get down there?

I looked for a way down, some kind of path from this mountain that I could possibly follow...

But nothing.

But I couldn't stop here...perhaps...

I had to climb down.

Suddenly the day of my coronation ran through my mind, and I remembered how Leon and Xiao Pai and Lin Fa had to coach me to get around a building. I didn't know how I'd climb a huge mountain all by myself.

But I began the climb, one slow, slow step at a time.

Luckily there were parts of the mountain where it was big enough to take a breath and relax from the strain my muscles went through to keep me up.

It was almost sunset before I made my whole way down, which surprised me. I looked up, and the mountains were not that bad of a height... I guess it just looked worse when I was looking down.

I looked over and saw the little cabins, and I ran to the one that was once my home, as it was near cherry blossom tree. I looked, and there was the tiny stream that ran off the river next to the herb garden...and my field that I was always working on.

Thoughts ran through my head. My parents...they must've been so worried about me! I couldn't wait to see them, I had so much to say, so much to learn from them...

But as I ran closer and closer, I found the house to be covered in moss, the wood to smell of mold, and the field to be full of weeds and grass. None of the cabins were lit with the smell of a fireplace burning.

My heart sank and tears began to run down my cheeks. I looked in ya house, and the few furniture that was left was smashed and torn apart, abandoned on the moldy, wet floor.

I didn't even know what to do. I just sank to my knees on the grass, and sobbed for what felt like eternity. The sun kissed the horizon, and my tears did not want to halt.

"Frey."

The voice. That voice, the one I had heard in my memories, of the boy...

I turned and there was... Dylas.

"What? How...how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

His face was red, and I did not know if it was from the sunset's red or his own shade. "Frey, there is something I must tell you."

I waited.

"Your parents...died a long time ago."

I sat there for moment, until the silence began to hurt. "Oh."

"You must come with me." He said, coming close to me, offering his hand, just as the boy did when I cried under the blossom tree.

I sniffed, and took it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he turned and began to walk in a different direction from whence we came.

"Frey, I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone. I didn't think it was important, not until after what I have just realized." He murmured in the air. I always knew... I always knew there was something familiar about Dylas. He must've been the boy!

...but...

If he was the boy, wouldn't he have told me by now?

And Dylas was much older than I was...there was no way he could be the boy. While I was growing up, he was being a Guardian.

"I must tell you about the day I was chosen to be a Guardian." He said, and we both looked up at the mountains to see a castle and a town.

It was the Water Ruins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1- continued**

**Frey**

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky, and the stars dwindled as the sun came up again for morning. It took much longer to climb back up...<p>

Dylas said nothing, although if my thoughts made noise, the silence would be abrupted.

We barely spoke... I used to talk to him everyday, despite the fact that he would get so annoyed.

And then Venti died... And I stopped talking to a lot of people, at least stopped most of the talking I usually did.

And when I stopped talking, that means Dylas stopped making effort to talk to me as well. It was as if we were strangers again...

Except on coronation day, he was so kind...that was the one exception. But even so, there was not much between us.

But if he is that boy in my memories, he could be everything I need to get rid of my amnesia.

That would also mean that this stranger...was also my lover. And that didn't scare me. The truth was, I had liked Dylas the moment I had laid eyes on his human form...but I knew it would take a long time for Dylas to even become friends with me. I knew, the moment he had awaken and refused to look at me...there was something dark clouding his heart. Perhaps he didn't even know it was there.

And even now, here, as I realize everything...he is still silent.

As the sky went from navy blue to an almost lavender shade, I could see the Water Ruins straight ahead.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked. I did not expect him to speak, so I jumped a little when he did.

I looked around, and I suddenly saw a large temple-like castle, a little townspeople amongst the square, trading and buying or just simply walking around, all busy and quaint.

"Yes..." I gasped. "This was once lively. I remember coming here as a young girl..."

Dylas nodded but said nothing else. The monsters seemed to stay away, as if they knew that this wasn't the time... We continued deeper into the temple, until we passed the sign that was once written in that ancient language, but now I see it is in my language. "Hey, I can read this now!" I smiled. "I wonder why I suddenly can..."

"Oh, uh," He blushed to a bright red, "Let's not worry about that sign."

"Why?" I asked.

"J-Just don't worry about it!" He squeaked in a small panic. He cleared his throat, and the blush turned from bright red to a soft pink. "There are more important matters to discuss." He looked down at his hands. "You see, Venti was my dear friend. I do not regret helping her by becoming a guardian... But I didn't choose to be a guardian at first."

I blinked a bit. I thought all the guardians chose to be one...

"Lady Shay, she is not only from your past, but she is from mine as well. I know you've seen her in your memory recovery."

I nodded.

"Well," he continued. "She told me something important, something horrible... And it drove me into darkness. I ran away from home and came here, to the Water Ruins, however this was once a town and a king's castle. I stayed here, for a long time, shutting everyone out... But then I met Venti. She taught me how to fish, and we became good friends. So when the King and the villagers were forced to take me captive in order to make me a guardian... I didn't care. Yes, I wanted to help Venti, but because her life had so much significance and mine didn't. My life... It was nothing at that point. I had lost all hope. The people of the town, even the King...they felt bad for me. They put me in a weak shed that I could easily knock down, and even left the key in the keyhole if I really wanted to escape. But...I didn't. There was no point. You see I didn't choose to be a guardian, I just accepted the fact that it was all I could be. A monster..." He looked pained, a pain I had never seen anyone bare on their face before.

He turned to me. "Lady Shay told me that one horrible thing, and up until now, I thought it was the truth! She lied to me Frey, she made me believe I was nothing..." His hands shook as they formed into fists. "And she will hurt you too Frey. Do not try to find her."

I was in shock... And all I had for him were more questions.

"Wait... But how could we have both known Lady Shay? You are much older than me, Dylas. I mean centuries older."

"She can't die." He shrugged.

"But... That doesn't really give me any more answers. I could have been talking about any old lady in the whole world, but you knew it was Lady Shay that I was talking about! How did you know, Dylas? How... How could we have known each other, in our old lives?"

He stopped still, as if he was frozen, but after a moment he turned to me. "Who said we ever met before we lost our memories Frey?"

He...must be the boy... Is he? Why is he denying it? "I mean..." I lost my words, but then I looked down at my feet. His world collapsed...but why? "What was the lie Lady Shay told you, Dylas?"

He shook his head. "Don't. I know what you're thinking Frey, and it's not possible-"

"But I saw _you_ Dylas! I heard _your_ voice! It was you, it was-!"

"Frey..." He stated, calmly and with sadness. "How can you be alive today if that was you? You would've had to have been a Guardian to live out the years like that..."

"But... Dylas... We have the same name and appearance... I remember Dylas. I remember us."

His eyes seemed to glow as he remembered what "us" meant. "You see, I've been thinking about that. You two are pretty much the same person, but what makes you not is the fact that you both come from different time periods. I think Lady Shay was right about the fact that you died... But she kept quiet about what happened after you died, or what she was planning to happen, anyway." He sighed, but continued. "Lady Shay... She told me it was my fault that you were dead. That I was absorbing too many runes from around us, that you couldn't use them...and because of that, your body failed. But I know that's a lie. I was taking runes but you...you were taking way more. There was no way I took too many. And then when I went to the Water Ruins, she was glad that I left and she shunned me...she told everyone, my family, our friends, that I was a danger to everyone and everything in the village." His eyes stared into mine. "What I think she did, Frey, was that she made me her scapegoat, and she reincarnated your soul into the body you have now."

Now he was being ridiculous. "What?"

He crossed his arms. "She did it before. And I think she killed you because of us, because you didn't want to leave your home, your family, or...me." He cleared his throat and looked away from me. "So she killed you and created a new you when the time was right. It would explain your similarities and the reason why you are witnessing her memories because you have the same soul... She did it in order to keep your Earthmate powers but to erase your feelings."

I blinked. It all made sense... "Did you...think I was Frey from your time period after you got your memory back?"

He shrugged. "I was definitely wondering, but honestly, I thought it was coincidence. I knew it was impossible, considering the fact that she died a long time ago."

I nodded. "And she did this before?"

He nodded, and turned toward the opening to go deeper into the ruins. "Yeah, she did. I believe he's still alive."

"He?"

"Yes. She told us when we were children back in the day that a young boy died in her arms, but she was able to recover his soul because he was still young. She helped heal his body so that it was healthy enough to retrieve the soul again, and then she put the soul back in him. We met him. When you died I begged her to do the same for you, but she lied to me and said nothing could be done about it. But it makes perfect sense now to realize she did indeed do so, now that you're here." Dylas took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This here is the scroll about reincarnation and souls. Read it. It makes perfect sense if you don't believe me. All the evidence is right here."

I shook my head. "I believe you." And I pushed the scroll towards him.

He cleared his throat and put it back in his pocket. Well, this was awkward. What now? Do we embrace as lovers, reunited? Or...just go our separate ways as we always have?

"I can't just...pretend everything's normal Dylas."

He nodded, but instead of shying away, he looked into my eyes. "I know. I keep telling myself you're not my Frey...but you are. I guess it's just hard to believe because I saw you die."

"How exactly did I die?"

He shook his head. I just...I was meeting you, that night. We were going to run away..."

I gulped, and suddenly I could hear my heart beating in my head.

"And you were just under the tree, just..." He closed his eyes tightly. "I thought you were asleep. But you weren't waking up. And then I took your hand, and it was freezing. I ran to Lady Shay. She was the healer of our village but..." He shook his head. "I'm sure you know the rest."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Why are you sorry? You're...well, you're okay again. And alive." He looked at me like I was the moon and stars.

Suddenly i just wanted to hold him, wrap my arms around him and just be with him. But instead I just nodded. "I just wonder...why did Lady Shay bring me back to this time period? And why did I end up falling on Venti from the sky? What was I doing...?"

"I'm guessing Lady Shay has the answers, but I would consider her a last resort. Your memories are coming back, right? Just be patient." He began to walk, and motioned me to follow him. "I brought you here because I think it might help you regain some memories. You and I, well, we spent a lot of time here."

"When we were children. I suddenly remember grabbing a young Dylas's hand, laughing and running through crowded marketplaces and through the temple halls.

He smiled and nodded. He held out his hand, and I took it, and we walked towards the room where I first met him as a Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I am writing more chapters, just letting you guys know.(:<em>**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frey**

At first, nothing really happened as we entered the room.

"Anything?" He asked, his hands encasing mine.

I shook my head. This was just the room that I battled his monster form in...

But then, as I looked more closely around, I could see children's silhouettes, dancing around the room in a friendly game of tag. "Come on Dylas! Try to catch me!" A very young Frey laughed, and a very young Dylas laughed behind her, trying to tag her.

And suddenly, all at once, my childhood came to me. And then it was my young adult years. At first, the memories sailed before my eyes, effortlessly and smoothly, but then my mind haunted to one specific memory. My mind was so focused into this one memory that it felt like I was there again, reliving the event.

"This is your last chance Frey." Lady Shay sighed.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

"I didn't want to have to do this..." She whispered, starting to move her hands around, chanting some kind of spell.

I could feel the beat of my heart deep within my skull and I began to panic. I didn't have a good feeling about this. What was her plan?

"No matter what you do," I began. "It doesn't matter if you pry my dead body from this land, you can't take away my feelings or my desires. I will always belong to and yearn for home, and you will never change that."

She frowned, but I could tell a little smirk was forming at her lips. I pretty much predicted my incoming fate.

Then I knew what was happening. I had seen her do it before...surely she would do it again. "I will always fight."

A green light formed at her fingertips.

"You can kill me, but you will never kill my hope."

Then everything went black, and I lay there in peace, staring at an infinite amount of stars.

"Frey?! Frey, what's going on?"

I gasped, opening my eyes. Dylas held me in his arms, embracing my apparently limp body. My legs straightened out and I stood, but my muscles felt shaky. "What...happened?"

"You blacked out. And you almost fell to the ground too, if I hadn't caught you. Did you remember something...?"

I nodded slowly, and pressed my fingers to my forehead, my eyes slowly closing. "Yeah. My death."

Dylas stood silent, which only increased the anxiety that attacked my body in shakes. "Lady Shay...she did kill me. She said she didn't want to have to do it, like it was her last resort..."

There was a moment of silence. All I could hear was the pounding in my head and my panting breaths.

"Perhaps we should leave. Besides, Clorica and Vishnal are very worried..." He sighed, walking towards the exit. "It's probably not good for your health to have all this shock."

I nodded. I followed him out of the room, and eventually the ruins. We headed on home.

"You're different." Dylas stated out of the blue as we walked along the trail that lead home.

"From the other Frey, you mean?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "But I like this Frey better than the other Frey. You're stronger and very brave, more than she was." He smiled. "You are handling all of this very well."

I gave a weak grin. To be honest, I was freaking out. But I guess I had a good cover on.

"I also want you to know that I do love you and care about you." He whispered.

I blushed and stared at him, but he didn't look at me. He just stared ahead of him. "But I understand that this is all still a huge shock... And I also want to let you know that I will keep a distance for the mean time. Or, if you don't feel the same..." He looked at me and smiled. "I respect that. I respect the new life you have made for yourself. I just want you to be okay. Even after all this pain that you must be going through..."

"I wouldn't call it pain. It's more shock and...fear..."

He gulped.

"Lady Shay...she's dangerous. Whatever her motives were, or still are...well, they aren't for good things."

He nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured that..."

I took his hand. "I just want you to know that I love you too..." I cleared my throat. "But I do need time to...think about all this. It...scares me to think that Lady Shay is still alive. What if she tries to find me or something...what will happen then?"

"Well, you're a better fighter than you were centuries ago, Frey. And I will protect you as well. Nothing is going to happen to you."

I smiled, and the rest of our walk was in silence and a peaceful reassurance of being together.

* * *

><p>The year passed as in a dream, blurry and fast-paced. Dylas and I remained close and were always spending our spare time together, but I still needed time to find out more about myself. I spent days just looking through books Arthur had lent me, trying to find something, <em>anything<em>, that would have any answers as to why I'm alive and not still dead?

One night, at 3 in the morning, I was still looking through books, specifically on resurrection. Apparently not many people have mastered it, and only a few Earthmates and witches are known to have mastered it.

"Frey..."

I looked up at Dylas. His book that he was supposed to look through was in his lap, closed, and he just stared at me in a silent plea.

"Dylas? Why aren't you looking-?"

"Because it's three in the morning, and you need to sleep."

"But..."

"Frey, I know you're really confused about everything. Trust me, I want nothing more than for you to find out where you came from, and why you're not dead. But do you really want to spend your entire life digging through your past? This is your life too. Right here, right now. And I truly do believe your memories will come back, and I mean all of them, but you can't force them to come back."

"But it's been a year since I last remembered something... What if someone, or something, was trying to warn me about something?"

"Frey," he sighed, setting the book on my desk and standing up, looking over me. "These books don't have anything that we already don't know. And I know I said I'd give you time but... Look at you, it's taking it's toll on you. You need a break. The memories will come when the time is right... I thought that when you were dead, that was it, that I'd never be able to find a love like you again. And here you are, safe and sound, healthy and alive, and I'm so thankful. Why can't you be thankful? You have friends who might as well be family here, who love you and want you to be happy. And even if Lady Shay does come and try to hurt you, I know damn well that everyone here will fight till the death to protect you. We love you. I love you. And I don't want you to worry about something, to spend all your energy on something, that you have no control over."

And then he left. I sighed, and closed the book I was reading. Perhaps he is right. We are finally together, and I have the only family I need right here in Selphia, and I'm obsessing over a past that I may very well never remember...

If that light that I absorbed so while back really was from Venti, maybe she only sent me it because she wanted me to remember Dylas...and be with him. To be happy.

With that thought, I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. Venti was so selfless, always caring for her people, even in her grave...

I mean... I know my parents are already dead. That much is true. It was so long ago, at least I know what happened to them, which is enough for some closure. But Lady Shay? After all these years she hasn't come after me, who says she's going to ever come? Maybe, just maybe, I'm worrying over nothing. And perhaps, when the time comes, I will remember.

And when that time comes, I'll be ready.

* * *

><p>"Frey?"<p>

I jumped in my seat, and turned to Margaret, who was sitting beside me. Forte, who was in front of us, giggled silently. "W-What?" I mumbled groggily.

"Are you and Dylas, like, a thing?"

I jumped again, and was now more awake than before. I turned to Dylas in a panic, but he was across the room, laughing and smiling with customers, and my heart slowed to a calm beat. I turned back to the two who were sitting with me as they waited intently for an answer. Dylas and I decided not to really say anything yet to anyone, as we have only been in a relationship for a while, as it was only recently that I'd given up my identity search. I mean, we haven't even kissed or anything yet...well, we haven't kissed in _this_ lifetime. And when we were having dates, it was in private places, like some of the ponds in the forest or in my house or his room. To be honest, I was way too shy for anything to get serious, even though centuries ago we were going to run away and get married...

I mean it was all so sudden, we decided to take it really slow and also just keep it a secret. I mean, how were we going to explain to people that we met in a different lifetime?

"No...why would you guys say something like that?" I sighed.

"Why did you jump like that in a panic when we asked?" Margaret insisted. "A little suspicious, I'd say..."

"I was scared he might've heard you say something ridiculous like that, and then I'd be embarrassed for the rest of my life..."

"Well, I was just asking because a lot of people have been asking us." Margaret sighed, sipping some of her tea.

"What?! Like _who_?" This was all new to me...was it really that obvious?

"I mean, Nancy, Amber, Xiao Pai, Lin Fa, Leon, Kiel-"

"Tell me about it, Kiel won't stop bugging me about it! He's _way_ too into gossip." Forte interrupted, also sipping her tea.

"-Vishnal, Clorica, Illiminata, Porco- oh, well, Porco only asked because he's so close to you Frey, I bet it'd break his heart...well, anyway, that's about it. I mean, not everyone asked us about it, but I think everybody in town wonders about it. Only the really nosey people asked us about it."

My jaw dropped. "Why are people assuming that?!"

"I mean, the way you two look at each other, how much time you've been spending together... And then recently, you two just disappear for a couple hours a day! Are you two going on secret dates or something?" Margaret smiled, leaning in closer, as if I'd just whisper it to her.

"Oh, and then when you ran off for a couple days, he ran off to find you, and then when you two came back, you started reading all those books together and always hanging out-" Forte continued, setting her tea down.

"Okay, okay, I get it..." I sighed. I mean... I don't want to lie to them...but I certainly don't want them to know the truth, because that means I'd have to explain everything...and I'm not ready to share that story yet, even after a year. "Just don't worry about it okay? We don't have thing, okay?" Technically we didn't have a "thing", we have a relationship, which is completely different then a "thing". I smiled in triumph. I didn't lie but I also didn't spill the truth.

"Okay, just wondering." Margaret shrugged. "Why are you smiling like that?"

I blushed and turned back to my tea. "N-Nothing..."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm so tired..." Dylas sighed, stretching his arms way above his head. We were sitting on the floor in my room next to each other.<p>

"Dylas? I thin people are starting to catch on..." I just went right out with it.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

I told him what happened today, and he laughed a little. "I'm surprised they believed you. You were always a really bad liar."

"Hey!" I scowled, and he just laughed.

"Look," he smiled. "I'm ready to tell people when you are."

"I'm not ready..." I admitted. "It's not that I'm unsure of us, I am very sure of us. I just...want to focus on 'us' and not 'us along with the entire village'."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Yeah, that dumb bastard Doug might just hate me even more if he knew."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean..." Dylas blushed. "I mean, you must know..."

"Know what?"

He was pure red, and he turned away from me. "All the boys admire you. We all at one point admitted to having a little crush on you."

My eyes were open wide and my jaw dropped. "What?!" I blinked, and turned away. "I seriously had no idea..."

Dylas's face was still red, and he turned from me, embarrassed. "They would probably be more shocked then disappointed, for you to pick a guy like me..."

Now I was just angry. "How dare you!" And I kissed him, right on the lips. When I pulled away, he was smiling at me. It was his natural smile, the one that he never noticed he had. He only had it on when he was truly happy... "Don't say something stupid like that ever again!" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest and turning away from him. I was furious.

He just laughed whole-heartily. Then he held my chin, turned my head to face him, and we kissed again. But I did not break away again. After a long, long time, he whispered to me, his face still close to mine, "don't ever leave me again."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! (:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Two**

**Dylas**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing her scream into the darkness. "Stop!" She cried, her arms flinging all around her. "Stop! Don't do this! Please!"<p>

"Frey!" I yelled, trying to take her into my arms, to soothe her, to calm her. "Please, Frey! Wake up!"

She did. Her body stopped moving and she was panting and sobbing uncontrollably in my arms. I held her in my arms, and the longer I was awake, the more memories I regained of the minutes before we fell asleep. We were just in her room, talking and laughing, and I guess we just dozed off...

"Frey, everything's alright now." I reassured her, holding her limp body against my chest. Was this the first night that this has happened? Or has this been going on for a long time now...?

"It was horrible." She cringed, her face leaning into my chest. "It was another memory. Definitely."

"Another memory?" I whispered. She hasn't had another memory in over a year now...

"I saw Lady Shay, and I was trapped in some kind of box...and then I felt thousands of surges go through my body... I think they were electric shocks or something. I don't know... It was just so painful. I was screaming and crying and begging her to stop whatever it was that was happening. It was like I was in some kind of experiment or something."

I nodded slowly. All I could do was just hold her to me; it was the only thing I could think of that would comfort her.

"And then I turned to my right...and there was a boy in another box next to me. The same thing was happening to him, but he wasn't screaming...he was completely emotionless, and he just stared at the ceiling... It looked like he was _dead_." She sobbed.

The rest of the night she just sobbed and I did not dare leave her side. She was really shaken up. And in the early hours of the morning, she finally calmed down and just held onto me tightly. It wasn't as if I could just tell her it was all a dream, that it wasn't real. It did happen, and she felt actual pain...and she relived it too.

"Dylas."

I looked down at her. It wasn't dawn yet, but the light was starting to make way in the sky. Her eyes were closed but still she spoke to me. "Yes?" I replied, my fingers playing with the strands of her hair.

"Where were we going to run away to? All that time ago? I know I have those memories back, but I can't seem to remember our plan..."

I smiled, remembering our exact plan as if we just decided it today. "Well, we were going to run away to Selphia, actually. It was much different than it is today, but still a wonderful village. And we were going to get married..." I sighed, yawning a bit from fatigue. "There was a small church here long ago, a pretty little thing, and you were really excited about it. And then we were going to be farmers because you and I collected so much rune, we knew we'd be amazing at it. Besides, we grew up on farms anyway, so it wasn't going to be difficult to get started."

She smiled, and opened her eyes, looking up at me. "But...I've never seen you farm."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, I don't have to anymore. Besides, I like cooking and fishing much more." She closed her eyes again, still smiling, but she was still awake. I sighed and repositioned my body so I could see her better. "Frey."

"Yes?" She murmured.

"Do you ever think about marriage? With me?"

She laughed a little. "Of course I do." Then she opened her eyes, wide with panic. "Y-You do too, right?!"

I nodded, grinning. "Of course."

She closed her eyes, very much relieved, snuggling against the pillow we were sharing once again. "Oh, okay, good."

I had tried to ask her many times during the night while we were awake, but I was just so nervous that I kept giving up. But I knew I had to propose now. After seeing her so frightened in the night...I wanted to be there again when that happened, so she wouldn't suffer all alone in the darkness.

And I loved her. I loved her more than anything in my entire life, throughout the centuries.

I wanted to wake up like this with her by my side every day. And I wanted to protect her. I had failed so long ago, and had lost her. I refused to let the same thing happen again.

I took her hand to which she had no reaction. She must've been so tired...

"Frey?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you. And I want to be there for you and protect you for the rest of our lives. And I want to give you that life we were hoping for all those years ago, only better. And I promise to hold you even during your darkest memories, and cherish you even when the sun stops shining." I took the ring from my pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. Her eyes opened almost immediately, and her face began to blush, and her eyes were in a daze of amazement. "Will you have me? For the rest of your life?" I smiled, no longer was I afraid. "Will you marry me?"

She blinked and smiled and jumped on me and hugged me and yelled "Yes! Yes! Yes!" hundreds of times. "Of course I'll marry you." She smiled, her teary eyes gazing into mine with devotion and promise. "I love you too. And I want to protect you and care for you when you're sick and cook you milk porridge every morning even though you could probably cook a better one." She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "And I promise to love you, even when we grow old, and centuries after that." Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably, and she laughed in pure happiness.

I held her in my arms, unwilling to let go, and we kissed and kissed even after the sun rose up and shined through our window.


End file.
